Brick-and-mortar schools that teach a sport of physical skill, such as martial arts, gymnastics, dance, etc., are well known. Such schools are known for providing many benefits, such as physical strength and agility, self-esteem, and confidence. These schools typically derive revenue primarily from tuition paid for by students or, more particularly, by students' parents. Many schools desire a supplemental source of revenue. Additionally, many schools find it challenging to attract new students. Traditional advertisements, such as flyers, print advertisements in local publications, promotional specials, and the like, are very limited in their reach and effectiveness. What is desired is a method of generating additional revenue sources and additional potential student leads for brick-and-mortar schools. Yet, many owners of such schools are professional instructors/teachers in their respective sport and may know very little about marketing and advertising.
Schools typically register for competitions in which their students are allowed to compete with other students from other schools. These competitions provide students with incentive to develop their skills and win prizes and recognition from their peers. Unfortunately, many competitions are held at physical locations a distance away from the school, requiring students, school personnel, parents, and family members to undergo the inconvenience and costs associated with traveling to the physical location of the competition. State, national, and international competitions are typically held very far distances away from the school. Accordingly, it is often very expensive for the school, as well as the students, to compete in these types of competitions. Schools will often hold fundraisers, such as bake sales and car washes, in order to fund these competitions.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.